Guadalupe Garcia
Guadalupe Garcia (グワーダループ ガーシーアー) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is known as the Ultimate Track Runner. About Born and raised in Mexico, Guadalupe Garcia had a passion for one thing, and one thing only - running. Even as a baby, her family noticed how quick she would crawl around on the ground, with her psychic grandmother predicting that she'd grow up to be a track runner. Oh, how she couldn't have been more correct. All throughout elementary school, Guadalupe's peers would be starstruck at how incredibly fast she was, even faster than all the boys (most of whom would be absolutely dumbfounded at how they could ever lose a race to a girl). In middle school, her mother suggested that she try out for the school's track team, which she was unsure about but ultimately complied with. She astounded every single coach and instructor around, and ended up winning many trophies for her school. At one point, she even came close to breaking the world record for mile run time, though she missed it by only two seconds. While her parents always wanted her to do better at academics, they were always proud of their girl for her running talents. Appearance Guadalupe is almost always seen in her track outfit - a green muscle shirt and short shorts, optimal for running in. Despite her slender and toned physique, she is quite busty, something which can get in the way while running (though she has learned to wear a sports bra in order to deal with this issue better). One thing a lot of people tend to notice about her is her long and toned legs, which have attracted a lot of attention from guys. Personality Guadalupe is a competitive and hotheaded spirit, always trying to test her abilities and improve herself. She is known for often being in high spirits, not letting little setbacks get her down. This is because deep down, she doubts her own abilities and isn't too sure if she is deserving of the title of Ultimate Track Runner. She tries her best not to project these insecurities, though she can talk about these things with close friends of hers, though she only has a few people whom she actually believes to be close to her. Relationships *Yuki Hatano - Guadalupe and Yuki are very good friends, though most of their time is spent arguing over who has the better feats. Since Yuki has a world record under her belt and Guadalupe doesn't, it can be hard for her to feel that she compares in any meaningful way. However, she does definitely care about Yuki a lot, as she runs her back into the train as she's about to pass out. *Kanon Amari - Kanon and Guadalupe appear to be good friends with each other. The two are generally friendly around each other and don't seem to have much in the way of any sort of conflict. Trivia *Guadalupe is very similar to Danganronpa's Aoi Asahina and Danganronpa 2's Akane Owari in the sense that she is a dark-skinned girl with an affinity for sports and food. Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Track Runner